Más világ
by Arvael
Summary: Ez történik, ha egyik unalmas nap követi a másikat, egy magányos lány pedig, aki Kagome osztálytársa, kíván valamit...


**_Más világ  
by Arvael_**

„_Már megint egy tök unalmas nap, aminek tökre nincs semmi értelme és tök semmi se fog történni."_ gondolta a tizenéves lány, amint belépett az iskola kapuján. _„Itt pocsékolom az időmet, pedig ezernyi más dolog van, amit sokkal szívesebben csinálnék!"_ mérgelődött magában, miközben leült a padjához.

– Szia Michiyo! – jött oda hozzá egyik barátnője. – Képzeld, mi történt tegnap...

Osztálytársa azonban nem fejezhette be beszámolóját előző napi találkájáról, mert becsöngettek, a tanár pedig már ott is ácsorogott a bejáratnál, és – szokásához híven – türelmetlenül dobolt ujjaival az ajtófélfán, míg végre csend nem telepedett helyiségre.

– Szép jó reggelt mindenkinek! – lépett oda végül a tanári asztalhoz. – Remélem, nem felejtették el a mára beígért felelést...

„_Dehogynem... mindent csináltam, csak erre nem készültem... pedig a többi leckém kész, ez meg úgy kiment a fejemből, mint a..."_ Michiyo sajnos nem fejezhette be gondolatmenetét, mert meghallotta a saját nevét, amitől azonnal megfagyott ereiben a vér. _„Hát ez az... itt görcsölök, pedig nem is ezzel akarok foglalkozni a jövőben."_ Hidegvérét és méltóságának maradék morzsáját megőrizve kisétált a táblához. Szerencsére azt még tudta, miből kellett volna készülnie, azonban hiába olvasott el mindenféle érdekesebbnél fantasztikusabb történetet a viharos, háborús időket élő középkori Japánról, tudta, hogy a tanár nem ezekre kíváncsi; csupán a száraz, olykor-olykor igencsak zavaros tényekre...

– Egy egyes?! – kérdezte tőle vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon anyukája otthon. – Ha így haladsz tovább, nem fogsz tudni továbbtanulni!

– Hisz az még messze van!

– Csak két év.

– Na látod, mondtam, hogy messze van! – mutatott rá Michiyo, de anyukáját nem tudta ezzel meghatni.

– Mostantól nincsenek délutáni traccspartik a barátnőkkel vagy este tévézés... – jelentette ki anyukája, hatalmának teljes tudatában. – Csakis tanulás van!

– Meddig? – pislogott a lány.

– Év végéig!

– Na de, Anyu... az még két hónap! – háborodott fel Michiyo. – Rengeteg idő!

– Igen, arra talán elég lesz, hogy észhez térj és végre tanuljál! – válaszolta édesanyja, azzal odaadta a vacsorát lányának. – Miután befejezted, felmész a szobádba tanulni!

Michiyo mormogott valamit az orra alatt, de ügyelt rá, hogy borús kedvű anyukája ne tudja kivenni a szavait. Hamar befejezte a vacsorát; nem volt étvágya. Ahogy elindult felfelé, az emeletre, ahol a szobája volt, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy cseppet sem fűlött a foga a tanuláshoz. Sőt, valahogy a négy, halványsárga, poszterekkel borított fal közé most rettentően nem kívánkozott belépni.

Így aztán, visszalopózott az előszobába és körülnézett: minden kihalt volt és még hallotta, hogy édesanyja a konyhában sürgölődik. Amilyen halkan csak tudott, kiosont a házból. Úgy érezte, ki kell szellőztetnie a fejét, ez neki túl sok volt egy napra. Na meg persze lélekben is fel kellett készülnie rá, hogy két hónapi szobafogság vár rá. De a mai napot még a magáénak akarta tudni...

Lassan leereszkedett az éjszaka sötétje Tokióra, felvillantak az utcai lámpák, és autók tengere árasztotta el az utakat. Michiyo inkább magányra vágyott, ezért felkereste kedvenc parkját, ahol friss levegő és csend fogadta. Így, éjszaka rendkívül kihalt és rémisztő volt, de ő nagyon szerette ezt a helyet. Letelepedett egy padra, nem messze az egyik gyéren világító lámpától. Szemben vele egy apró szökőkút volt; parányi vízcseppjein szivárványként tükröződtek vissza a nyüzsgő nagyváros fényei. Michiyo észre sem vette és már megint belemerült ábrándozásaiba, ahogy elkalandoztak gondolatai; hamarosan már messze járt, olyan helyeken, amik izgalmas kalandokat ígértek.

A sötétség még jobban elmélyült, mikor a diáklány hirtelen arra eszmélt fel, hogy kiáltásokat hall. Szapora léptek közeledtek felé a park fákkal beültetett részéről. Arrafelé kapta a fejét és feszülten figyelt. Legnagyobb döbbenetére azonban, az egyik osztálytársát látta meg.

– Kagome! – szólt, mikor már tisztán kirajzolódott a lány arca, beérve az egyik fénypászmába. – Mi van veled?

A papnőnövendék szemei elkerekedtek, amint meglátta őt.

– Gyere velem! – fogta meg osztálytársa kezét. – Nem maradhatsz itt!

– De hát miért nem? – értetlenkedett Michiyo.

– Erre most nincs idő! – felelte komolyan Kagome.

– Jól van, értem... – bólintott óvatosan a lány. – Veled megyek...

Azzal mindketten futásnak eredtek. _„Minél előbb el kell érnem a kutat és szólnom kell Inuyashának!"_ szaladt át Kagome fején a gondolat.

– Mégis, szabadna tudnom, hová megyünk, vagy egyáltalán mi elől menekülünk? – érdeklődött rohanás közben Michiyo, igyekezve, nehogy lemaradjon.

– Hozzánk megyünk – válaszolta a kérdezett. – Ott talán lesz egy kis időm elmesélni...

Azonban mondatát már nem fejezhette be, mert üldözőjük ekkor beérte őket. Pontosabban, velük szemben ért földet; teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha az égből pottyant volna le. A férfinak hosszú, fekete haja volt, és miközben fenyegetően megropogtatta hosszú ujjait, előtűntek pengeéles, fekete karmai is. Homlokát egy pánt fedte, leszorítva makacs, éjszín tincseit. Jéghideg nyugalommal mérte végig a lányokat, ám szemében vad ölni akarás lángolt.

– Ha most ideadod az ékkőszilánkokat, talán leszek oly kegyes és téged és a barátnődet gyorsan öllek meg, papnő – szólalt meg vérfagyasztóan magabiztos hangon a férfi.

Michiyo teljesen megdermedt. Fogalma sem volt róla, miről beszélhet a titokzatos idegen, de tudta, hogy van valami Kagoménél, amit akar. Viszont akár odaadja neki az osztálytársa, akár nem, akkor is meghalnak, erről mesélt nekik a férfi tekintete. Segítségkérően kapta tekintetét Kagomére, aki ugyanolyan ijedtnek tűnt, mint ő.

– Mi legyen? – kérdezte tőle, mire egy pillanat leforgása alatt megváltozott barátnője arca: immár dacosan nézett a férfira.

– Nem lesz olyan könnyű dolgod! – kiáltotta neki. – Nem adom oda az ékkőszilánkokat!

– Halandók! – forgatta a szemeit a férfi. – Csak sajnálni tudlak titeket... – köpte, azzal elrugaszkodott az aszfaltról, egyenesen a két tinédzser irányába.

Kagome ösztönösen reagált: elkapta a ledermedt Michiyo karját és elhúzta támadójuk útjából, majd magával rántotta; így együtt szaladtak tovább, ahogy csak lábaik bírták, azonban mindvégig hallották maguk mögött üldözőjük magabiztos és egyenletes lépteit, sőt, néha gúnyos nevetését is.

– Direkt csinálja ezt?! Az idegeimre megy! – szólalt meg hamarosan Michiyo.

– Játszik velünk – állapította meg a másik lány. – De nem baj, ezzel csak időt nyerünk.

– Időt? Mire? Hogy késleltessük a halálunkat? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan osztálytársa, azonban hangjában egyértelműen tükröződött a félelem, amit érzett.

„_Inuyasha, merre vagy?!"_ kérdezte magában Kagome, s még gyorsabbra vette a tempót. Hamarosan elérték a hosszú lépcsősort, amely felvezetett a lány családjának titokzatos szentélyébe.

– Gyere, mindjárt ott vagyunk!

– Szerinted a ti házatokban biztonságban leszünk előle? – érdeklődött Michiyo, szkeptikus hangnemben. – Ugye ezt te sem gondolod komolyan? – de azért követte osztálytársát.

– Nem a házba megyünk – felelte kurtán Kagome, azzal felrohant a lépcső tetejére.

Mikor felértek, a papnőnövendék a szentély irányába húzta Michiyót. Besiettek az épületbe, Kagome pedig a kút széléhez lépett.

– Sajnálom, hogy belekeveredtél, Michiyo... – fordult felé őszintén.

– Ha élve megússzuk, ráérünk ezen töprengeni, de most mit fogunk csinálni?

– Megbízol bennem? – nézett a szemébe a lány.

– Hát... nincs sok választásom... Úgyhogy igen!

– Rendben van – bólintott barátnője. – Fogd meg a kezem, és ne félj; tudom, mit csinálok!

– Nagyon ajánlom... – morogta Michiyo, miközben feltérdelt a kút szélére, Kagome mellé.

Mögöttük elhaltak a léptek. Michiyo viszont még mindig félt, s a feszültség is egyre növekedett benne. Lassan hátrafordult és meglátta a szentély bejáratában az őket üldöző férfit. De még mielőtt megijedhetett volna, Kagome beugrott a kútba, magával rántva őt.

– Áááh! –sikoltott fel önkéntelenül is a lány, de mikor észrevette, hogy nem ért földet, csodálkozva pillantott körbe; a furcsa fényekre, amelyek körülöttük kavarogtak. – Hol vagyunk?

– Ez egy átjáró – magyarázta osztálytársa. – Tudom, elég hihetetlenül hangzik, de... mindjárt megérkezünk a középkori Japánba...

– Hogy hova? – pislogott Michiyo, azonban ekkor ismét szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt.

Még mindig a kútban voltak, de mikor felpillantott, nem a szentély évszázados plafonját látta, hanem a tiszta, csillagokkal átszőtt égboltot.

– Gyere – szólt Kagome, mikor elkezdett kifelé mászni a kútból. Michiyo megdöbbenve követte őt.

Miután végre kitornászták magukat a Csontok Kútjából, elindultak kifelé az erdőből.

– Még mindig Tokióban vagyunk? – kérdezte a kíváncsi lány.

– Hát, a jövőben itt fog állni – felelte Kagome. – De még nem épült fel.

– Alig hiszem el... de ha mégis igaz, mennyit utaztunk vissza az időben?

– Hát... nagyjából ötszáz évet. Nem tudom pontosan, csak azt, hogy a Sengoku Jidai-ban vagyunk... – rázta meg a fejét osztálytársa. – De most siessünk; meg kell keresnünk a barátaimat. Csak ők segíthetnek... van a közelben egy falu, biztosan ott vannak.

– A barátaidat? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Michiyo. – Sokszor csinálod ezt?

Kagome nem válaszolt, csak elmosolyodott és még inkább megszaporázta a lépteit. Egy ideig csendben haladtak, aztán osztálytársa különös hangsúllyal megszólalt:

– Szóval ez a megoldás arra a sok különös betegségedre...

– Igen, nagypapa néha nagyon kreatív tud lenni... – válaszolt vigyorogva Kagome, kínjában kissé elpirulva. – Valahogy ki kell magyarázni, miért hiányzok annyit a suliból, de a családom lassan kezd kifogyni az ötletekből... itt vagyunk!

Egy kunyhó tűnt fel, amint kiértek az erdőből. Kagome elkezdett futni a szerény kis házikó felé, Michiyo pedig követte. Még oda sem értek, mikor kilépett bentről egy piros ruhába öltözött fura alak, aki – megpillantva őket – eléjük sietett. A diáklány meglepetten nézte a fiút, aki odajött hozzájuk. Hosszú, ezüstszínű haja volt és a fülei... a feje tetején voltak és nem emberiek voltak... hanem kutyafülek!

– Kagome, valami baj van? – kérdezte azonnal. – Csak holnapra vártunk...

– Történt egy kis gubanc...

– Ő meg kicsoda? – pillantott Michiyóra Inuyasha.

– Az egyik osztálytársam – felelte gyorsan Kagome.

– Minek hoztad őt ide?

Michiyo még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni a félszellem nem teljesen emberi kinézete fölött, így alig hallotta, miről folyik a társalgás, de most hirtelen észbe kapott.

– Majdnem meghaltunk – válaszolta Inuyashának, majd barátnője felé bökött:

– Kagome mentett meg.

– Valóban? Mi történt? – érdeklődött a fiú, akin látszott, egy pillanat erejéig meglepődött.

– Éppen hazafelé tartottam, mikor megéreztem néhány ékkőszilánkot a közelben – fogott bele Kagome. – Hát utánajártam, és mivel nem úgy tűnt, mintha őriznék, elvettem őket és hozzátettem a többihez... csakhogy mégsem voltak védtelenek... egy démon üldözőbe vett! Akkor futottam össze Michiyóval.

– Nem úgy tűnt, mintha őriznék? – kelt ki magából Inuyasha. – Mégis mit gondoltál, Kagome?

– Egy démon... – ismételte meg halkan Michiyo. – Nahát, ez igazán... valóban... annyira szuper! – fejezte be szarkasztikusan.

Nem tudta eldönteni, Kagome igazat mond-e, de eddig minden az volt, amiről beszámolt: _tényleg_ úgy tűnt, a középkori Japánban vannak. Viszont, ha valóban így van, akkor mindenféle történet, amit ezzel kapcsolatban olvasott, azoknak is lehet valami alapja, sőt, ez magyarázat lenne a piros ruhás fiú fura kinézetére... ha pedig jobban belegondolt, hallott már olyat, hogy alkalmanként emberi alakot vesznek fel a szellemek. Ha minden igaz, amit olvasott és hallott már róluk, akkor nagyon nagy bajban vannak...

– Michiyo, jól érzed magad? – nézett rá aggódva Kagome.

– Persze, soha jobban... – bólogatott idétlen arccal osztálytársa; még mindig alig akarta elhinni a történteket. Végül aztán megkomolyodott és barátnője szemébe nézett:

– Ez tényleg igaz? A középkori Japánban vagyunk és a démonok valóban léteznek?

Kagome lassan bólintott.

„_Szuper! Ezt neked unalmas élet!"_ gondolta magában Michiyo. _„Mikor tanulom már meg végre, hogy ne kívánjak olyat, amit nem is akarok igazán?!"_

– Szerintem menjünk be a többiekhez, nekik is hallaniuk kell, mi történt – javasolta Inuyasha.

Odabent mindenki bemutatkozott Michiyónak, aztán rátértek a beszélgetés komolyabb részére. Mikor a történet végére értek, Miroku megkérdezte:

– Minden ékkőszilánkot elvettél tőle?

– Azt hiszem igen, de...

– De mi, Kagome? – kérdezte Sango.

– Olyan furcsa érzésem volt, mikor követett... végig tudtam, hol van – bökte ki a kérdezett. – Talán egy maradt nála.

– De, ha mi a szilánkok segítségével jöttünk át ide, akkor csak idő kérdése és rájön, hogyan használhatja őket! – nézett rá Michiyo.

– Hát ez nem jó... – jegyezte meg Shippou, a kis rókaszellem, amikor egy pillanatra feltekintett művészi rajzáról, amin munkálkodott.

– Utánamegyek – pattant fel a félszellem, de Kaede anyó, az idős papnő visszarántotta:

– Gondold meg, Inuyasha... itt nagyobb eséllyel győzheted le, ez _neked_ ismerős és neki idegen hely... Meg kéne várnod, míg idejön.

– Hah! Szerintem ez nem olyan jó ötlet, anyó – húzta fel az orrát a kutyafülű fiú. – Csak az időnket vesztegetjük. Elbánok én azzal a szájhőssel bármelyik világban!

– Vigyázz vele Inuyasha, szerintem teljesen démon, ráadásul nála van az egyik ékkőszilánk is! – figyelmeztette őt Kagome.

– Ugyan már, én... – Inuyasha nem fejezte be mondatát, hanem szimatolni kezdett.

– Mit történt? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Úgy tűnik, mégiscsak itt vívok meg vele... sikerült átjönnie a kúton – felelte a félszellem.

– Hát menjünk! – állt fel Sango is, miközben magához vette bumerángját.

A kis csapat gyorsan felszedelőzködött és elindult a Csontok Kútja felé. Eközben a démon is gyorsan közelített feléjük: követte a két lány szagát a levegőben. Az erdő mélyén találkoztak egymással.

– Nocsak – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét a szellem. – Érdekes kis társaság... szánalmasak vagytok!

– Ez a szánalmas társaság, sajnálom, hogy ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, de most megszerzi tőled azt az ékkőszilánkot... – felelte neki Inuyasha. – Kagome, látod, hol van?

A papnőnövendék erősen koncentrált, s hamarosan fel is fedezte a férfi bal karjában a szilánkot.

– A bal karjában van – súgta oda Inuyashának.

– Készülj a halálodra! – kiáltotta a félszellem, azzal előrántotta a Tessaigát.

Michiyo ámuldozva nézte, hogyan alakult át a kard egy egyszerű, rozsdás kacatból ilyen félelmetes és hatalmas agyar formájúvá.

– Heh... egy félvérnek ellenem semmi esélye! – vágott vissza a démon, azzal támadásba lendült.

Inuyasha kivédte a csapást, de így is néhány méternyit sikerült felszántania a földből, miközben próbálta lelassítani esését. _„Legalább Kagomééknek nem esett bajuk..."_ gondolta, majd feltápászkodott, viszont ekkor vette észre, hogy a szellem már a lányokat támadta.

Sango lelassította egy kis időre a Csonttörővel, de a démon fél kézzel hárította a csapást. Miroku az örvényt nem használhatta az ékkőszilánk miatt, de botjával hevesen támadott rá, miközben a szellemirtó is előrántotta a kardját. Ketten, egyszerre indultak a szellem ellen, azonban nem jártak sikerrel. Egy pillanat múlva már mindketten eszméletlenül terültek el a fűben.

Michiyo hátrálni kezdett, akárcsak Kagome, azonban utóbbi előrántott egy nyílvesszőt és az íjára illesztette. Mindkettőt még Kaede kunyhójában vette magához.

– Egy lépést se tovább! – mondta határozottan a lány. – Pontosan az ékkőszilánkodat vettem célba!

A démon vetett egy lesajnáló, gúnyos mosolyt rá, aztán – nem törődve a fenyegetésével – elrugaszkodott a földről, hogy elkapja a lányokat. Kagome kilőtte a nyilat és azt hamarosan tiszta fehér fény ölelte körbe. A démon meglepődött, de még az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kikerülnie a fegyver útját.

– A Szent Nyílvessző! – mondta, mikor földet ért. – Honnan van ilyen erőd, te lány?

– Az ne érdekeljen téged, én vagyok az ellenfeled! – kiabálta Inuyasha, mire egy ugrással előtte termett.

– Hát te még mindig itt vagy?! – kérdezte unottan a szellem. – Sebaj, legalább szórakozok még egy kicsit...

– Ne hidd! – mondta Inuyasha, felemelve maga előtt a Tessaigát.

Mind a ketten mozdulatlanul álltak; a démon arra várt, hogy ellenfele támadjon, Inuyasha pedig a Szélbordát akarta előhívni. Hamarosan meg is látta a két szelet... aztán találkoztak.

– Most meghalsz! – kiáltotta, azzal teljes erejéből belevágott a hasadékba.

Öt erővonal dübörgött végig a kicsiny tisztáson, s telibe találták a meglepődött démont, aki erre igazán nem számított. Miután elült a támadás szele, a közelben álló néhány fa is eldőlt, jelezve, a kard ereje a természetet sem kímélte.

Michiyo döbbenten állt Kagome háta mögött, aki ekkor odasétált ahhoz a helyhez, ahol az imént még a démon volt. Azonban ott már csak egy apró, csillogó szilánk jelezte előbbi helyét a szellemnek. Kagome beletette az üvegcsébe, a többi mellé.

– Hát ezzel is megvolnánk – válaszolta mosolyogva. – Nézzük meg, hogy vannak Sangóék.

– Rendben – bólintott Inuyasha, miközben elrakta a kardját.

Elsétáltak a szellemirtó lány és a szerzetes felé, s mire odaértek, már Michiyo is ott termett. A két fiatal most kezdett magához térni.

– Jól vagytok? – hajolt le hozzájuk Kagome.

– Semmi baj, nem sérültünk meg komolyan – válaszolta Sango, lassan felülve.

– Csak egy kicsit kiütött minket – felelte bamba vigyorral az arcán Miroku, akin látszott, még mindig a szédüléssel viaskodik.

– Menjünk vissza Kaedéhez, ott megnézem a sérüléseiteket – ajánlotta fel Kagome.

Visszamentek hát a kunyhóba, de társaik igazat beszéltek: szerencsére nem esett komolyabb bajuk, amit mindenki örömmel vett tudomásul. Eközben Michiyo a kezében forgatta az ékkőszilánkos üvegcsét. Valami ismeretlen erő vonzotta feléjük, és addig növekedett a kíváncsisága is, hogy végül kivette az apró darabkákat és a tenyerébe téve vizsgálgatta őket.

Gyönyörű fehér fénnyel világítottak a kezében. Aztán legnagyobb meglepetésére mozogni kezdtek. Michiyo felsikkantott, mire mindenki ránézett; aztán pedig a kezében nyugtalankodó szilánkokra.

Az ékkődarabok addig mocorogtak Michiyo tenyerében, míg össze nem álltak egy darabbá.

– Nahát! Összeforrasztotta! – csodálkozott Kagome.

– Nagyon érdekes... – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva az idős papnő, akinek a kunyhójában vendégeskedtek.

– Te mit gondolsz, Kaede anyó? – kérdezte Miroku.

– Ilyenre csak egy miko képes – felelte a kérdezett.

– Na de... – Michiyo még mindig alig bírt szóhoz jutni. – Én nem vagyok az... még csak arról sem tudok, hogy a családunk valamely tagja az lett volna...

– Nahát! – ámuldozott Miroku, majd Michiyo felé fordult és megfogta a kezét. – Ilyen hatalmas erő egy ilyen törékeny, szép női testben... Fontolóra vennéd, hogy... lennél a gyermekeim anyja?

– Tessék? – pislogott a lány, azon nyomban kiejtetve az ékkődarabot a kezéből, ami furcsamód nem tört össze.

– Szerzetes! – pirított rá Sango, a következő pillanatban pedig a Csonttörő landolt a fiú fején.

– Au! Ezt meg miért...

– Tényleg hogy lehet ilyen kérdést feltenni?! – fakadt ki Michiyo, miközben kirántotta kezeit Miroku szorításából.

Majd lopva Sangóra pillantott, s rögtön tudta, miért reagált ilyen hevesen a szellemirtó lány. Magában elmosolyodott. _„Pedig milyen szép pár lennének... meg Inuyasha és Kagome is..."_ tekintett osztálytársára Michiyo. Aztán észbekapott.

– Te jó ég! – pattant fel a földről. – Nekem haza kell mennem! Kiszöktem, anya azt se tudja, merre mentem! Ráadásul amúgy is szobafogságban vagyok! Fogadok, ha ezt megtudja, a nyári szünetemnek is lőttek!

– Mindjárt tíz óra – helyeselt Kagome. – Nekem is vissza kell mennem, már biztos aggódnak, hol maradok ilyen sokáig.

– Rendben van, elkísérlek titeket – állt föl Inuyasha, aki nem akart még egy démontámadást megkockáztatni ezen a napon.

A többiek elköszöntek tőlük, majd hamarosan nyugovóra tértek. Inuyasha és a két lány nemsokára megérkezett a Csontok Kútjához.

– Örülök, hogy megismertelek – búcsúzott el Michiyo a félszellemtől.

– Én is – bökte ki Inuyasha, miután elkapta Kagome rosszalló pillantását, amikor nem válaszolt; majd megkérdezte az ékkőszilánk őrzőjétől:

– Holnap akkor jössz?

– Igen, de csak délután tudok – válaszolta Kagome, azzal megfogta barátnője kezét és együtt beugrottak a kútba...

– Na, sikerült hazaérned tegnap? – érdeklődött, másnap délben az iskolában.

– Igen – bólintott Michiyo, elmosolyodva. – Észre sem vették... azért irigyellek, Kagome.

– Engem, miért? – csodálkozott a lány.

– Nem unalmas az életed és minden veszély ellenére, nem lehet olyan rossz leugrani minden hétvégén, sőt néha hétköznap is a barátaidhoz... _oda_.

– Hát... ez a dolgom – felelte Kagome, ahogy megvonta a vállát. – Ha már összetörtem az ékkövet, a minimum, hogy megkeresem a darabjait...

– Akkor is – mondta Michiyo, de ismét csöngettek, úgyhogy be kellett fejeznie a beszélgetést. – Ha pedig beszélni akarsz róla valakivel, tudod, hol találsz – kacsintott rá még a barátnőjére.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott Kagome.

Ekkor belépett a terembe a matematika tanáruk. Michiyo álmodozva tekintett ki az ablakon. _„Kalandra vágytam, hát megkaptam... és akármennyire is féltem, megérte, mert új barátokra leltem..."_

Vége

* * *

Sengoku Jidai: egy háborús, történelmi korszak Japánban, ami európai időszámítás szerint nagyjából az 1500-as évekre tehető.

Démon: a magyar szinkronban a _„youkai"_ kifejezést „szellem"-nek fordították, azonban használatos még a „démon" elnevezés is (és még néhány).

Michiyo úgy tudja, hogy Kagome és Inuyasha csak az ékkőszilánkok segítségével tud átjárni a két idősík közt. Az anime tartalmazza ezt az információt, azonban a mangában szó sincs erről. Én úgy döntöttem, ezúttal az animéhez leszek hű e tekintetben.

Miko: azon sintó papnők elnevezése, akik misztikus, spirituális erőkkel rendelkeznek.


End file.
